Possessive
by cluelessromantic
Summary: Femio, Ahiru, and a possessive Fakir, only way to describe it. Fakiru post seris. T for a little swearinf, and I mean very little.


I'm not sure what to say about it . . . just read.

-

Possessive

-

Throughout Ahiru's time as Princess Tutu she had met many interesting and, down right odd people. There had been Hermia-san, the girl who delivered love letters as Bottom-san, a woman who ran a restaurant in the woods, and various animal-people, but the most eccentric of them all by far had been Femio-san . . .

. . . and he only seemed to have gotten worse with time.

It had been four months since Fakir had turned her human again, and while people had not remembered her – though Charon did, he said it was hard to forget the one girl Fakir didn't hate at his school, Ahiru had blushed at that – she had made friends with Pique and Lillie again, and she was once again enrolled in the academy. Life had been good for Ahiru, she was still incredibly clumsy but without having to worry about heart shards, and ravens she'd been able to focus more on dancing, and – with Fakir's help – she was getting better.

Now Ahiru clearly remembered the first time she met Femio-san, he wasn't someone you can really forget (even with counseling). So when she saw him walking towards where she and Fakir were there was only one thought running through her head ; _'ShitShitShitShitShitShit'_. Oh yes, Ahiru remembered her first encounter with the disturbing boy very well indeed. Sadly Ahiru had no chance to run; it was rather like a dear caught in the headlights, actually. The deer saw it coming but was powerless to move.

"Ah sweet princess I saw the nervous anticipation upon your face as I neared, worry not for you need no longer admire me from a far." Femio-san told her in all his unnaturally deep voiced rose petal glory. _'Nervous anticipation? More like fearful dread!' _Ahiru thought. "A rose for the fair maiden." And after producing a rose out of no where, – _'how does he _do _that' _– he grabbed Ahiru's hand to give her the rose. As he was about to kiss said hand Ahiru was forcefully pulled out of his reach, and behind a very pissed off Fakir.

--

Fakir was rather confused when all the blood drained from Ahiru's wide eyed face, and it tinged green. He followed her gaze to see a brown haired boy who—wait was he sparkling in the background? Now you see Fakir had never had the misf—err . . . pleasure of meeting Femio-san before so this confused him further. Then the rose petals showed up and Fakir was just plain disturbed.

"Ah sweet princess I saw the nervous anticipation upon your face as I neared," _'Nervous anticipation? She looks like she's about to be sick!'_ Fakir thought. "worry not for you need no longer admire me from a far." _'What the hell is this guy on!'_ "A rose for the fair maiden." Fakir decided he'd seen enough. He grabbed Ahiru and pulled her behind him before the sparkled freak could lay another finger on his Ahiru.

Dragging the dazed girl to the other side of the room he sat down, pulling Ahiru into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he resisted the urge to growl 'mine' at the stunned class.

--

Ahiru blushed as she realized the situation Fakir had put them in, but she couldn't say she was angry at him. Fakir hadn't seemed to change much when it came to how he acted around most people. Sure he had shown Ahiru the real him but he was still cold to everyone else. One trait Fakir still had was his possessiveness. Ahiru mused that it probably had something to do with losing his parents, it made him have a need to hang onto the things he came to care about. And he _had_ saved her from Femio-san that was definitely a good thing. _'Still this probably wasn't the best way to let everybody know we're dating' _she thought as she watched the class recover from the revelation that touching Ahiru equaled a very possessive Fakir.

--

What can I say, I've had this image in my head for a while of possessive Fakir hugging Ahiru and growling in warning that she was his, thus this was born. Fakir's reaction to Femio was fun to write.

Please Review!

-clueless


End file.
